A Human Moment
by Kalona Cullen
Summary: Sequel 2 Ultimate Bloodbath. Read 1st story 1st! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG 2 STEPHENIE MEYER! Bella & Edward Struggle to get what they both want, but when all fails, they return to their previous lives, only to get a huge surprise in the outcome! CH. 2 IS UP!
1. Arguments

**A/N:**

**First of all let me give you all my deepest of apologies for putting of this story for so long. It should have been up ages ago. And I am SSSOOOO Sorry! Second, I should let you all know that I don't predict this story to be a long one, but you never know. Also…Just an update, my friend and I are working on another story along with this called ****Consumed by hate****. It's very interesting, but I'm only working on it at my dads (Meaning no frequent updates). The summery sucks, but give it a chance… Anyways…Enjoy, and R&R**

_**A Human Moment.**_

**EPOV-**

When the car pulled in front of the house, everyone was waiting to see us. I could hear Emmett's thoughts from a mile away…literally. He couldn't stop thinking about fighting me. He was very excited that he would be able to kick my ass. _What a pansy_. I thought to myself. He couldn't beat me up as a vampire, and so he plans on doing it while I'm human.

I sighed, and stepped out of the car. I helped Bella out, and I could hear the simultaneous gasps of my family members. We walked right past them and into the house. I headed straight for Carlisle's office and Bella followed. I sat down on the small tan couch, and waited for the interrogation as my whole family filed through the door. Everyone except for Carlisle stood against the wall, waiting to listen. Bella held my hand tightly as we watched Carlisle sit in his desk chair, and begin searching through his papers, and books.

Everyone stayed silent while he shuffled through papers and picked out the one he was looking for. I didn't realize I was holding my breath, until Bella looked at me and had to remind me to breathe. Carlisle looked over his paper one last time before handing it to me. I took it quickly and looked it over, but I had no idea what I was looking at.

"That is what is contained in the substance you and Bella have consumed."

I nodded. I read it over again, but I didn't understand what was in it that could possibly affect us. Actually I didn't know what any of it was except for snake blood, and venom.

"I should be able to make something to counter it."  
"Like an antidote?"

"Something like that."

"Will it work?" Bella questioned and she sounded hopeful.  
"It might. But I have to ask…are you sure you really want to reverse this? I have wished for a chance like this for a long time. As has everyone else in this room."

Suddenly I didn't have an answer. I looked to Bella. I would want whatever life she wanted. She looked as puzzled as I did.

"Well I will work on it. But I do want you to think about it. You don't have to be one of us to be apart of this family."

Bella looked deeply saddened. I think that was what she was most worried about. I put my arm around her in comfort.

"But…what about Jasper." He looked offended. She quickly looked at him, and apologized. "I don't mean anything by it. I'm sorry. It's just could you stand to live with two humans?"  
"I think it would be a good idea. Better to teach me self control. Especially if it were my family who were human. I could never hurt either one of you."

She nodded. Then Esme began to talk.

"Think of all the advantages. Edward, Bella, you have the chance of a full life now. You have the chance to have children; something that never could have occurred before. Carlisle and I could be grandparents."

I suddenly perked up. I hope no one noticed, but that thought never once occurred to me. I lived for a century and never dreamed of the chance to have children. I looked at Bella to take in her reaction, and it seemed to affect her as it had me.

"You two have a lot to discuss. Why don't you go to your room to talk about it? Or sleep…I guess it is kind of late. Well which ever. I need to be alone to work on this if you choose to reverse this."

I wanted to reverse this, but I wanted more then anything to have the chance to have a child. I followed Bella out of Carlisle's office, and into our room. She tripped through the doorway, and I caught her. I was happy I hadn't let her fall, and I was amazed I caught her.

She blushed and whispered "Thanks."

"No problem."

I smiled at her, and we both walked over to the bed. She crawled into bed, but she didn't seem tired at all. She patted the spot next to her, and I lay down beside her. I pulled the covers around us. I breathed deeply, and she snuggled closely to me. I didn't know what to say to her. I herd her sigh, and I kissed her head softly.

"Edward?"

"Yes…"

"What are we going to do?" Her voice was confused, and sad. I would do anything to take the sadness away from her.

"I don't know love. I will follow you in whatever you want."

"I don't want you to…"

My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"You don't want me to do what you do?"

"No…I don't want you to follow what I want. I think this is something we need to decide together." She stated looking at me now.

"Well what do you want?"  
"I don't know Edward. It's all so confusing.  
"I know. I wish the answer was simple."  
"Me too."

Then there was silence. I wanted to ask her about what Esme had brought up, but I was afraid of her reaction. Did she even want kids? Was I sure I wanted kids? Well I guess that was a given. But I couldn't just throw that question out in the open; I had to ease her into something like that.

"I don't think I can begin to fathom what having kids would mean to you…"

"What!?"

I thought I was the mind reader here.

"You're nearly one hundred and ten; I saw the way you perked up when the idea of kids came up. This may be our only chance."  
"Yes, but is it something you want also? I couldn't force something like that on you."

"If it's what you want…then yes."

"Really?" I said with hope in my voice, and a smile threatening to show it's self.   
"Of course Edward, I love you."

I smiled at her.

"I love you too." 

I leaned in to kiss her, but she held a finger to my lips. I frowned.

"What?"  
"What are we going to do after?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean are we changing or staying how we are?"  
"We would have to remain human…" 

She answered me back with silence. She stared at me for a moment, and then turned away from me. I think it was apparent now that she wanted to reverse this. But I didn't. Not anymore. How could we be vampires with our child as a human? It isn't possible. I turned away from her also so that we were lying back to back. Then I mentally smacked myself for such a human reaction. I loved Bella no matter what, and even if she was being irrational, I would never turn away from her like that again.

I flipped back over, and wrapped my arms around her. She yawned, and I turned out the light. I hummed her lullaby, and waited for her to fall asleep before I closed my eyes and awaited the next morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

Edward smiled brightly and leaned in for a kiss. I quickly held a finger to his lips, and he frowned. I still wanted to be a vampire, and he had to know that. He pulled back and asked,

"What?"

"What are we going to do after?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are we changing or staying how we are?"

"We would have to remain human…"

Perfect. Just the sort of thing I would expect him to say. Oh well. I can't get everything I want. I was staring at him, and so I turned away, not wanting him to see how upset I really was. I was already o sick of humanity. I was already in love with vampirism, if one could call it that. I loved the speed, and the strength, I especially loved the gracefulness of it all. I didn't see it the way Edward did. Damned to eternal darkness…that's total bullshit and he knows it.

I felt the bed shift as he turned away from me, and I could feel my tear ducts begin to react. He has never turned away from me when I was upset. He has never turned away from me ever. I felt slightly alone. I guess while he is human he can't tell when I'm upset. I wanted kids, but I wanted my family too. But I also could not deprive Edward of something he has wanted for so long. He deserves this. And my family would love it too. Edward rolled over again and draped his arms around me, holding me closely to him. I yawned, and he reached across me to turn off the light. I cried silently in the dark. He began to hum my lullaby and I slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

I stretched lazily, and reached for Bella. I sat up abruptly when I realized she wasn't there. I looked around the large room, but didn't see her. I stayed very quiet and tried listening for her rather then getting up and looking for her. After a lot of concentration I could vaguely hear her in Alice's room down the hall.

"I don't know what to do Alice."  
"Edward would understand either way…He only wants you to be happy."  
"I know that but he has a chance he has never had before…I can not deprive him of that."  
"If you're not ready for something like that then you shouldn't be forced into it."  
"It's something everyone wants."  
"Is it something you want?"  
"Yes…and no. I am just not ready to have kids yet, I'm only eighteen. But Edward is a hundred and ten and he is more then ready."  
"You can't always do everything he wants."  
"It's not just something he wants though, it's something he finally has the chance for, and something everyone else can be apart of when they never had this chance. This choice is completely up to me, and I can't take this chance away from all of you…especially Edward. I have to do it." 

Bella felt like she was being pushed into having kids with me. I only wanted this if it was something we both wanted, not just because it's my chance of a life time. I could live without kids. I have fore a long time. I only really need Bella. I would not force this on her. If she wanted to really be apart of this family, then that's what she would have…I'll go tell Carlisle right now that we want this reversed.

I jumped out of bed, and walked quickly down the hall to Carlisle's office. It was two doors before Alice's, so they wouldn't know I was here. I opened the door and walked in. Carlisle looked up and smiled.

"You're lucky I'm working on this instead of you. If I were human I would be passed out on this desk by now." He chuckled lightly to himself. I smiled falsely.

"How is it coming?"  
"It's difficult but I'd give it about a week."  
"Have you and Bella decided you want to reverse this?"  
"We have…She isn't ready for kids. She was going to…but I overheard her and Alice talking this morning and she's not ready. And I refuse to force this upon her."  
"Very well…Then you should be back to normal, including your self control…in about ten days. It will be as if nothing changed."

"You better put a hold on the antidote Carlisle." Bella said angrily as she stepped into the doorway.

"At least for a nine months or so."  
"Well I'll make it just in case." He said smiling as he immediately caught on.

I walked into the hallway, towing Bella with me.

"What are you doing?"  
"What am I doing? What are you doing?"  
"We can not have a child and be vampires…And I refuse to force this on you if your not ready."  
"You're not forcing it on me. I may not be ready, but I want to have a child Edward. And as far as the vampire thing goes…well we can talk about that later."

I smiled hugely and hugged her tightly to me. I pulled away and looked at her with a devilish grin. I wanted to get started immediately.

**A/N:**

**Well let me know what you guys think, and once again…. My apologies. I will update as frequently as possible, but I have a lot going on this school year, plus a job to maintain. I promise to have an update at the very latest of every other weekend. Remember to R&R guys. **


	2. Making the Baby

**A/n: **

**Okay guys every one was begging me to get this sequel up and I get 3 reviews…if you want this continued, make sure you review. Thanks. I don't expect like ten reviews a chap. Or anything, but more then three would be nice. Also, this is NOT just a pregnancy story. I promise. So for those of you who hate that stuff you can still read this story and enjoy it. That's all… R&R**

**BPOV-**

I lie there on the bed panting heavily. Sweat was coated over every inch of my body. If Edward wasn't holding onto me right now I might just float away. I was in complete bliss right now. I was in a heaven so high the gods had no chance of entering. Edward was breathing just as heavy as I was. I turned to look at him, and he was staring at the ceiling. I leaned across his chest and rested my ear above his heart. It was beating erratically, and I loved the sound. I had never herd his heart beat before, and the fact that it was doing that for me was riveting.

"I never though that...that could be so intense as a human."  
"It's different with the heat."

The heat was definitely blissful. As a vampire we had a type of pulse shooting through are bodies, like a transfer or energy, that made it last forever, and simply amazing, but the heat our bodies made when they merged together over and over again was unlike anything else.

"Yeah…it is. I don't know if I like it better as a human or a vampire." Edward stated simply, in a daze.  
"Me either. I mean the heat is incomparable, but the spark, the electricity it magnificent."

Edward turned over smiling at me, and I laughed slightly.

"What?" He question.

I pointed at his chest and said, "You still sparkle as a human."

The light of the candles was reflecting off the sweat on his chest, and was causing it to gleam in the dim light. Edward looked down and laughed too.

"So…um…do you want to take these off now?"

He smiled evilly, and shook his head no. "You can't seriously be up for round three already."

"Have I made you exhausted love?"  
"No, of course not; but I do think it is your turn to wear these." I said with a mischievous grin on my face.   
"Well in that case…" He said reaching for the keys on the bedside table.

He unlocked the handcuffs, freeing my hands, and I immediately attacked him. Teasing each other turned into lustful passion in seconds. Our bodies were molded together, and our tongues battled. He ran his strong hands ran up my body, and I moaned into his mouth. I felt his throbbing cock against my thigh. He was ready for me, and my hot spot begged for him, however I couldn't rush this, and it was all about teasing him first. It intensified everything later.

His hands were about to reach my breasts when my hands caught his and pinned them above his head. An animal like sound escaped from his lips. I quickly cuffed his hands to the bed before he could protest or escape, and then my lips were on his again. I bit his lower lip and he let out a throaty groan. I kissed down his jaw, and his neck. I bit down on it, and he moaned out loud again. I started "playing vampire" and sucked on the skin on his neck leaving a hickie when I was done.

I continued kissing down his body. When I reached his penis, I kissed the tip of it, and he bit down on his lip. I licked around the swollen head, but didn't dare take him into my mouth.

"Bella…" He pleaded.

I just shook my head. My hands grasped it, and I slowly massaged him. I could tell he was enduring torture every second I was doing this, and I couldn't help but smile. I leaned forward and kissed him gently, but he kept trying to deepen the kiss. I wouldn't allow it though. He only got chaste kisses.

"Bella…Please…"

"I have to be very careful with you Edward, your only human…I wouldn't want to hurt you." I said playfully repeating the words I've herd him say countless times in the past.

He chuckled slightly, but I gave him what he wanted. I deepened the kiss as I lowered myself onto him. Kissing each other muffled both of our cries of ecstasy.

XxX.

**EPOV-**

I had fun with Bella while she was handcuffed, but I think I like being the one handcuffed even more. The sweet torture she put me through was amazing. It was well worth the teasing, and the fact she was playing vampire was oddly a turn on. Alice had been constantly coming up stairs to see if we were almost done. Mostly we ignored her. She had intense vampire hearing and she could see into the future I think she would no if we were done. Bella finally uncuffed me, and I rolled on top of her. I was smiling playfully, and I kissed her gently. There was no more lust. Just love. I think we were lusted out for the night. We had made love five times. We started early this morning, and it was nearly dinner time. A loud knock on the door caused Bella and I to groan loudly in frustration. I rolled off of her, and Bella pulled the covers up to hide herself. I made sure I was covered as well before saying quietly,

"Come in Alice."

She bounced into the room jubilantly. She sat on the corner of the bed and made a face.

"Is there something you need?" I questioned.

"You guys are still naked."  
"Would like to point out something else that is obvious such as the lights aren't on, and the candles are lit?"   
"Shut up!"

I chuckled.

"Have you guys made the baby yet? I'm bored and I miss Bella. Besides we need to go shopping."

"We are working on it, but you keep interrupting us."  
"And we do not need to go shopping." Bella said. She almost sounded terrified.

"Yes we do."  
"What for…"  
"The baby of course."

"We don't even know if we are having a baby."  
"We should still go get stuff."  
"Once it's final you can take me on a shopping extravaganza through hell."  
"OHMYGOSHBELLATHATWOULDBESOAMAZINGICAN'TWAIT!!!!IHAVETOGOTELLROSALIEANDESMETHEYWILLBESOEXCITED."

**A/N: Translation- "OH MY GOSH BELL THAT WOULD BE SO AMAZING I CAN'T WAIT!!!! I HAVE TO GO TELL ROSALIE AND ESME THEY WILL BE SO EXCITED."**

She skipped out of the room, and I quickly got up and locked the door. I turned to Bella smiling, and jumped onto her again. I began kissing her, before I herd a loud rumbling coming from her stomach, and we both burst out into laughter.

"I guess we should get you fed."

Then my stomach betrayed me.

"You too."


	3. Something's wrong

**BPOV-**

"It must be so tragic for you…"  
"Knock it off Emmett." Edward growled.

Emmett has been talking non stop about how hard it must be being human again. Edward was clearly getting agitated. However Emmett, knowing that Edward couldn't do anything about it, kept talking it up. It wasn't that big of a deal.

"Fate must really be against the two of you."  
"Emmett…" Edward warned.  
"Now Eddie…don't get so testy…you wouldn't want to break your other hand now would you?"

I couldn't help myself. I started laughing. Earlier, when Emmett started all of this, Edward forgot about being human and hit Emmett. He broke his fist on contact. It appears to be healing quickly though. This whole human thing is so confusing. I'm not even sure if we are human. We are closer to some disgusting half thing. Disgusting half things who are very clumsy, overly embarrassed, and have a humiliating erratic heartbeat every time a certain someone gets too close. We still have our powers though. When I get too embarrassed I just turn invisible, and leave. No one can sense me when I'm invisible.

Carlisle has been running constant tests on Edward and I, sort of to see where we stand. It's gotten really annoying. Ever sense we came out of our room this evening for dinner, it's been speed, strength, hearing, sight, smell, powers, thirst. Edward still has most of his speed, and more strength then a normal human. His powers are still very strong, but he thinks they're fading and won't tell anyone. He can still hear very well but he has to strain to do so. And his sight is just like any other ordinary human. As for myself, I'm still as klutzy as ever. I can still turn invisible, but I can't shoot fire. I can't hear much more then a normal human, but my sight is amazing. My speed is less then Edward's, but that may just be because I trip a lot. Edward is still graceful. I think maybe he was perfect when he was human too. That wouldn't surprise me in the least. We can both smell things as well as we could, and as for our thirst. Well, Carlisle tried to make me eat a rabbit, and I almost threw up. Edward still thinks it smells appetizing, but when he tried to drink it, he did throw up. He still thinks I smell amazing; the most amazing scent in the world. He was playing vampire a little bit earlier, when we were 'having fun', and bit my neck playfully.

I was flat out exhausted by the time Carlisle was done with us and let us sit down to dinner, where Emmett commenced in the teasing, and Edward broke his hand. Carlisle had just finished wrapping it, when Emmett made his snide comment.

"Emmett leave your brother and Bella alone. This is very difficult for them."

He snorted. "It doesn't sound so difficult when they're up stairs screwing like jack rabbits all day."

Jasper fell out of his chair laughing now, and Alice shot him a menacing glare that shut him the hell up.

"You should be grateful that they're up there doing what they're doing. It could very well make you an uncle. So stop teasing them." Alice demanded, standing up for us.

I yawned. Edward smiled at me, and I said, "I'm going to go to bed. Are you going to join me when Carlisle is done with your hand?"

"Yeah honey, I'll be right there."

I smiled, and walked over to him, kissing him on the lips lightly before prancing up the stairs. Luckily for me, I didn't trip. As a matter of fact, I made it all the way to my room and closed the door before I tripped over Edward's shoe. The bed was right there to catch my fall when Edward wasn't though.

I turned off the light, and crawled into bed. My mind began to wander to the baby that might be growing inside of me. I knew it was what Edward wanted, but I wasn't so sure it was even what I wanted. I wasn't sure if I wanted a boy or a girl, or even what I would name it. I touched my stomach and sighed. Was this a mistake? Could Edward and I be parents? We had only really been together for a year and a half, and I did NOT want to make the same mistake my parents made in rushing into things. I guess it was too late to make that decision now. It wasn't me I was worried about…it was Edward. He was so tied to me before because he was a vampire. Now that he was human he would have human temptations. I don't know how to deal with that sort of a thing. I've never had a human boyfriend.

I herd the door creek, and I shut my eyes and pretended to sleep. Edward slipped into bed quietly beside me. He draped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. He snuggled closely behind me and whispered, "I love you." I would have answered him back, but I wanted him to think I was asleep. I didn't want him to know I had doubts about this already.

"I know your not sleeping, so you might as well stop with the façade."

I sighed and rolled over.

"I know I'm just exhausted." I lied. I was no where near tired.

"Well I can't blame you. I did sort of ware you out today."

"Definitely." I said. It was true.

Edward yawned, and I snuggled closely to Edward. Next thing I knew it was bright inside our room. I don't even remember falling asleep. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked over and saw Edward sleeping. I smiled, and lay back down next to him. I ran my fingers through his hair, and he sighed in content. I smiled, and kissed his forehead. I kissed his nose, and his neck, both of his cheeks. I could tell when he started to smile. I remembered when he used to wake me up this way.

"Hey sweetie." He whispered as he opened his eyes and kissed me lightly on the lips. I returned his smile, and snuggled closely. He held me to him, and we lay there quietly for a while. Our peace was ruined when Alice threw the door open shrieking,

"Time to get up Bella, we're going shopping!"

She jumped on the bed, and bounced up and down until Edward glared at her, and then she plopped down on the bed crossing he legs. She started to pout at me and said, "Please Bella." I sighed.

"Can't I have like an hour?"  
"But that's so long from now."

"Well I need at least ten more minutes in bed, and then I need to shower and eat."

"You can eat on the way. We'll stop and get some fast food. That means you only need forty five minutes. Yay! I'll meet you downstairs."

She ran out of the room and shut the door before I had anytime to protest. I looked up at Edward and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"What?"  
"You're going to hate shopping today. But I can tell you I'll already love what you bring home."

"What are you talking about? I hate shopping every time I go."

"You will especially hate it today."  
"Why?"  
"She is taking you to Victoria's Secret."

"Ugh!"

I pulled the covers over my head, and said, "Tell Alice I'm sick."

"You know…I'd usually help you, but I actually like the sound of this shopping trip."

I threw the covers off, and stalked to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water, and almost stepped in before I remembered hot water only would burn. I turned on the cold water also, and stepped in. I herd the door open, and I said,

"Leave. I don't want to shower with you today."  
"Bella…honey. I'm sorry. If you don't want to go I'll find a way to get you out of it."

I turned off the water, and wrapped a towel around myself before stepping out.

"It doesn't matter I'm going anyway."

He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me lightly on the lips. "You don't have to go."

"I know, but it would crush Alice if I didn't"

He chuckled lightly to himself. "Well then go have fun and I'll be waiting for you when you get home."

XxX.

Alice dragged me through more stores then I could count before she finally towed me to Victoria's secret.

"We have one more store and then I swear to take you home."

We had been through a lot of clothing stores, and a few stores for babies. Now that we were at a lingerie store I didn't even struggle. She picked out several things for me to try on, and I actually like a few of them. We got at least twenty things, four of which, were actually for her. The car ride home was silent on my part. Alice however talked it up as if I were paying attention. She could probably talk to herself all day. I was lost in my own thoughts when we pulled into walmart.

"I'll be right back."

I was going to ask where she was going, but by the time I opened my mouth she was already inside the building. I turned on the stereo and sang along to Existentialism on Prom Night by Straylight Run. When the song was over, Alice opened the car door, and quickly pulled out of the parking lot.

"Here." She said as she tossed a small bag into my lap.

"Wow. You only bought one thing. Good for you."

She laughed at herself, and I did to. I didn't even bother to look into the bag. I was too lost in my own world. When we pulled into the driveway I noticed Edward sitting on the front steps. He smiled as soon as he saw me and ran down the stairs, and to the car. He opened my door for me, and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I missed you. I didn't think you'd be gone that long." He kissed me.

"I missed you to."

We went inside, and Edward told Emmett to go get my bags. Emmett left quickly and came back just as fast and put my stuff upstairs.

"You forgot this one." Alice said as she threw one at me. If Edward wasn't there it would have dropped to the floor. He opened the bag and said, "Pregnancy test?" I looked at him and then to Alice. "When did you get this?"

"Walmart." Was her response. I smiled, and took the box from Edward and ran upstairs. I was very anxious. He laughed and followed. Right as we were about to reach our room, we both froze. I became very dizzy, and I fell over. Edward tried to catch me but it looked as though he were having problems of his own.

**EPOV-**

Bella looked anxious as she realized she could find out if she was pregnant. She ran up the stairs, I laughed at her and followed. We almost reached the door when we both froze in our tracks. Bella started to wobble before falling to the ground. I reached outt o catch her, but I was overcome by something as well. My vision became blurry and I became dizzy, and I fell over as well.


	4. Damages

**BPOV-**

I was blinded by the bright light that filled my vision when I opened my eyes. I noticed quickly that I was strapped down to a gurney. I looked around for Edward, but I didn't say anything; suddenly I herd groaning from behind me. I tilted my head backwards only to find Edward in the same predicament I was in. _What in the hell was going on?_ Carlisle walked in and his eyes nearly popped out of his head they opened so wide.

"Bella…you're awake. Oh thank god. Everyone, Bella is awake!"

You couldn't even hear their footsteps as Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme ran up the stairs and appeared in Carlisle's office. Carlisle was taking the straps off of me when Edward said my name. I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"What happened?" He asked as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Why were we tied down?" Edward was by my side now, holding me close to him.

"We couldn't hold you guys still, not even with the strength we have. After you both passed out, Alice began to have a vision, as soon as she came around, the two of you began thrashing wildly on the floor. We never even had a chance to ask what she saw. Of course it was apparent after that, but still. Edward, I had Emmett, Jasper, and Alice trying to hold you down, while Rose, Esme, and myself tried to contain Bella. Both of you were too strong. You threw us off of you before we even had time to really hold you down. It took us two hours just to get you on the gurney's, and even then we were still holding you down while you screamed in anguish."

"So what's happening to us?" I asked in a very low whisper. I knew they could hear me, and still I was afraid to ask for fear of the answer.

"I honestly can't tell you, but whatever made you human is going to do more then just that. I fear it will kill you. I can't risk letting you stay human…I have to finish the antidote, and you have to drink it." He was looking at Edward now. "I'm very sorry Edward but I simply can't wait nine months. I won't lose members of this family for someone who doesn't even exist."

Edward was about to protest when Alice said, "She can't get pregnant anyways Edward." His head snapped in her direction immediately. "What do you mean?"

"My vision wasn't of you two passing out and thrashing wildly on the floor. It was of Bella taking her pregnancy test, and it failing. Then you were at a doctor's office and the doctor said that for some reason her ovaries were dead. I'm sorry guys."

Edward looked like he was concentrating really hard on Alice, as if he was trying to decipher her mind. Trying to make sure she wasn't lying. Once he was sure, he looked as though he would cry. He let go of me, and walked out of the room.

"I guess I'll get started on that antidote."

I nodded and walked down the hallway to my bedroom. I opened the door quietly. I found Edward sitting near the window, watching the rain.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."  
"Edward…you can talk to me."

He turned to face me and gave me a smile. It didn't quite reach his eyes, but it wasn't fake; it was loving. I walked towards him, and he held his arms open for me. I hugged him tightly, and he held me back. For the few moments we were together, we were perfect. As soon as Edward herd Carlisle talking down the hall about how we really couldn't have a kid, Edward fell apart. He started crying. I didn't know what to do, or how to react to that. Edward had always been the strong one, the one who was brave and unbreakable. Now it seemed as though he had broken. I couldn't stand to see my Edward like this.

We sat on the bed, and I held him close to me while he cried. He wasn't sobbing loudly after a minute, but I could see the silent tears rolling down his face, and I wished for a way to make this easier for him.

"I'm sorry Edward. I know how badly you wanted this, and I'm so sorry."

We lay in bed for hours, just holding each other, and occasionally crying. Eventually we just fell asleep.

_**A/N:**_

_**Now I know you guys will hate me for this one, but I'm not posting anymore for this story until people give Consumed by Hate a chance. I swear it is really good. And until I get at least 10 reviews, good or bad, for that story. I'm post posing this one. Sorry. Please read it. **_


	5. Pressing for Time

**A/N: So it's been nearly three years since I've updated this story. I'm not sure why I'm coming back to it now, but I do promise to finish it. If you are a previous fan of this story and you want to know why I just stopped, check my profile. Again I would like to remind people to read the prequel to this story first. And with no further a due here is chapter 5! **

**-EPOV**

I woke up startled, at four in the morning , by the sound of Bella's erratic heart beat. My eyes felt swollen from crying the night before and it hurt to open them at first. Bella was sound asleep and it didn't make since for her hart to beat that way. She must be having a nightmare. I shook her gently and whispered,

"Bella, baby, wake up."

She didn't move.

"Bella?" Still nothing. I felt nervous. I shook her harder and said her name louder this time.

"Bella? Wake up honey, I…" I was cut off when Bella shot up, off of the bed and began screaming. I jumped up to and grabbed her by the arms so that I could keep her steady. My family was in our room at that instant and then as if nothing had happened, she stopped screaming and fell over passed out. Like she had never woken up in the first place. I looked over to Carlisle, panic and fear written all over my features. "What the fuck," was all I could manage to say. Carlisle just exited the room swiftly thinking that he needed to hurry with the antidote.

I laid Bella down on the bed and followed after him as quickly as my human feet would allow. As much as it pained me to leave her in this moment I had to speak with Carlisle. Or at the very least listen in on his thoughts. As I strode passed Alice I said keep an eye on her. When I reached Carlisle's office I whispered, "What just happened to her Carlisle?" Agony coated on every word that slipped out of my mouth. I was mortified.

_I have about 16 hours to finish this antidote… maybe. _Carlisle thought.

"What do you mean, maybe? Why 16 hours?"

_Because once that attack happened, it marked the beginning of the final stages of the poison. _He looked at me then. _Edward, I need to be alone now. And you need to be with Bella. You won't get much out of her. She might be able to talk to you a little… but after that episode, movement is pretty much out, and she will probably be in some pain. But I really need to be alone, because if I can't finish this in 16 hours, she will be dead. _

I felt like my heart stopped in that moment. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to kill Aro! The thought of his name slithered into my mind without warning and I decided in that moment that when this was all over, I would kill him. And no force on this earth could stop me.

"Why can't you just bite us? Get it over with the old fashion way?

Carlisle stopped what he was doing and looked at me this time.

"Because, it takes three days for the venom to do it's work Edward, and we have 16 hours before Bella is dead. Now I know this is hard for you, and I know you need Answers… But the longer I sit here trying to Answer them is the less time I have to work on this and the less likely the chances are that I can save her. So I need you to leave."

I stared at him blankly for about a forth of a second, and then I walked out of his office, closing the door behind me.

**BPOV-**

I could see the sun coming in through the window even though my eyes were closed. I heard Edward say something to Alice. Since I knew he was awake already, there was no reason for me to stay in bed. I opened my eyes and sat up. Edward ran over to me as I stretched. I just looked up at him and smiled. Suddenly the smile was gone because panic was written all over his features.

"Edward what's wrong?"

He blinked, surprised by my words for some reason.

"Your okay?" He asked. I laughed a little at him. What an overprotective husband he is.

"Yes," I said nodding, "I'm fine. Why do you ask.?"

He looked at me completely confused for a moment and then he reached out and touched my face. I put my hand on his and smiled. He finally returned my smile.

Why was he acting so strange I thought. Maybe he expected that I would still be miserable this morning as I had last night. I looked him in his eyes and said, "Edward, I'm fine I promise… I just want to take a shower and eat breakfast and then move on okay. I know it's terrible, but I don't want to dwell on it and make it worse." He was staring at me blankly again. I tilited my head to the side and ran my fingers through his messy hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked, genuinely concerned. He responded by yelling for Carlisle. I scooted out of bed and went to go get Carlisle. I was now worried for Edward. Last night had made him snap. He wasn't coherent, and he was only going to get worse.

As I reached the door, Carlisle was there and he looked stunned too. I pointed over to Edward, who was looking back and forth between Carlisle and I, and said, "I think he's snapped. He's acting strange and I'm worried." Carlisle didn't even glance at Edward he just looked at me. The expression he wore was mystified.

"How are you standing here right now?" He asked, but it sounded like he was questioning himself.

"Most people just use there feet…" I said agitated. "What is wrong with both of you? Why do you keep looking at me as if I'm doing something miraculous?"

Edward laughed and wandered over to me hugging me tightly and said, "Because you are." I looked at him puzzled.

XxX.

I was sitting in the living room with my family after they explained everything that happened this morning and what would be the result of it. I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed. I was a little surprised I was taking the idea of my death so easily.

"So how much longer?" I asked. Not really wanting the Answer.

"About 14 more hours." Carlisle called from his office. He was still working on an antidote.

Shortly after he said that I witnessed what Edward had witnessed this morning. As I was looking up towards Carlisle's office I felt Edward release my hand as he tilted his head back and screamed. My head jerked in his direction as he shook violently and then passed out.

"Carlisle!" I called up the stairs, "You need to work faster!"

**A/N: So I hope that is an acceptable come back chapter. I definitely need to hear reviews from you guys because i'm not sure I write the same now as I did 3 years ago. In fact I'm certain I don't, but I think I got it right. Let me know. R&R Please! And also, sorry it's so short. If you guys like it I'll make the next one a lot longer. I just needed to test my writing before I got to into it. **


	6. Theories

**A/N: Thank you so much Twigroupie. You have made me want to continue writing. Anyone who reads this story and likes it can thank Twigroupie for saving the story. This chapter is dedicated to you.**

**BPOV-**

I felt helpless. Carlisle wasn't speaking to anyone, he was locked away in his office, racing time to save our lives; Edward's and mine. I stood over Edward, holding his hand and trying my best not to cry. After his episode in the living room he went out cold. He passed out, and hasn't moved a muscle since then. Not a twitch. It's been two hours. T minus fourteen hours until our impending doom.

I heard Alice approaching long before she actually entered the room. Strange as it may seem, but my hearing seemed to be improving the closer I got to death, as well as my sight. She knocked on the door.

"Come on in Alice."

She cracked open the door and stuck her hear inside. "Hi," she whispered, "Any improvement?"

I shook my head. She opened the door further and stepped inside. She wandered closer to me and offered me a seat.

"No thanks. Standing doesn't bother me."

"Really?" She questioned. "You sure? I mean… humans generally tire of standing pretty easily."

"Yeah, I used to, but it seems the closer I get to death the better I am." I turned to face her now. "It makes no since. My hearing, my sight, my stamina… all great. The only thing missing is the strength, grace, and smell."

Alice tilted her head to the side and then looked away, thinking to herself.

"This could be important Bella. I'm going to go talk to Carlisle."

I nodded, and she left. I watched Edward closely while she was gone. I wanted to cry. Why wouldn't he move? Why couldn't he just twitch a little, or even snore? I would be satisfied with snoring right now.

I was beginning to feel restless. I couldn't just stand here and do nothing while the love of my life is pretty much in a coma. At the same time, I knew there was nothing I could do to help. I entwined my fingers with his and kissed his hand. "I love you," I whispered. I let go of him and exited the room.

I walked the short distance from his room to Carlisle's office and knocked on the door.

"Not now." I heard Carlisle say. "I'm busy."

Then came Alice's sing song voice, so quite I wouldn't have noticed if I had moved even one step from where I was. So instead, I leaned in closer.

"But that just has to be important," She said. "It isn't even remotely normal from what Aro said to you, you should call him again." She sounded like she was pleading with him now.

"No. I need to do this first, I can't waist my time on talking to anyone, Alice," He said emphasizing her name; a hint for her to leave. "The more time I spend talking to people, is the less chance Edward and Bella have of living, and I will NOT lose my son or the love of his life, now get out!"

I was flabbergasted. Carlisle never lost his cool. I couldn't imagine how Alice must feel right now, or the look on her face. Was she the first person he ever lost his temper with? That would certainly make me feel horribly. I supposed she was just staring at him when he practically yelled, "NOW!"

I moved from the door quickly, so I wasn't slammed into when she made her exit. But to my surprise, she opened the door slowly. She looked at me and then looked back towards Edward's room and then to me again. A slight smile spread across her lips and she said, "You want to help?" I nodded.

"Good. Because Carlisle is wrong."

We were walking down the stairs now as she talked.

"Bella, you are getting better. You won't die. I don't know about Edward yet honestly, but I know your getting better. Carlisle won't call Aro for his help, so we will. He will be so pleased to talk to you. Aro thinks of you as his non-vampire favorite." I flinched a little at that.

"What do you mean I'm getting better?"

"I think we need to run some tests on Edward, and I don't know how to do it because I'm not a doctor, but I have been observing you and how your abilities and senses are increasing and I thought about your doctors appointment earlier this week. The doctor said that he didn't know how it happened, but your ovaries were dead. "

She said that excitedly. As if it made the Answer obvious. I just stared at her, waiting for an answer. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Bella, I don't think you guys were taking the poison long enough to revert the two of you back to being fully human. Edward said that there was enough for an entire week, but the morning that the two of you woke up and were pretty much human, neither one of you continued drinking it."

"So the fact that my ovaries are dead… means that the poison didn't run it's full course?"

Alice smiled. "That's my theory. And the more time that passes the more I think my theory is correct."

I just nodded. Unsure of whether or not I agreed.

Alice continued to try to prove her point. "I mean in just the last fifteen minutes we have been talking, your heart rate has slowed to a pace that should be way to slow for a human, and your hair is returning to an unnatural kind of beauty. Like it looked while you were a vampire."

I felt my hair, and it did feel softer. I put two fingers to my neck and my pulse was almost unnoticeable. I wasn't sure what to think.

"I know you can't tell, but I can visibly see you changing Bella, right before my eyes. You are turning back." I figure if we wait another hour or so we could convince Carlisle." I nodded. I was convinced now.

"I want to go back upstairs and be with Edward."

"Yeah, of course. Bur first we should call Aro and see what we can squeeze out of him. Only one problem."

I looked at her questionably.

"I have no idea what the number is to his direct line, and I don't want to have to deal with that twit of a receptionist."

I had to smile at that. "Edward has his direct line, I think. He spoke to Aro before Carlisle did. It should be in his phone."

"Good. I'll go get it and be right back." She said.

And in a flash, she was gone. I stood, motionless and waiting. I contemplated everything I just heard. All of the evidence seemed pretty solid. I wondered if She could see Edward changing too.

Edward… The only thing that didn't make sense in all of the evidence just displayed in front of me. He didn't seem to be getting any better. I felt my heart squeeze at the thought. And then before I could throw myself into any more panic, Alice was there. The look on her face was terrifying.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

"We don't need to call Aro. I just had a vision of him and all of his lying glory."

"What do you mean?"

"The so-called-antidote that Carlisle is making, will speed up the process. Aro really wants you guys dead, but it does mean something."

"And what's that?" I asked.

I heard a growl in the darkness. At first I thought it might have been Alice, but then I heard that sweet velvet voice.

"It means that her theories are right on target." Edward stepped out of the Darkness and looked directly at me. "And it means that Aro is going to die."


End file.
